


Ribbon

by Tudun



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Ловля флэшбеков на морозе.





	Ribbon

Фолька зарылась лицом в белый мех, спасаясь от холодного ветра. От мороза щипало лицо, стоило только высунуть нос наружу. Откуда-то из глубин шкуры донесся не то рык, не то недовольное бормотание. Фолька усмехнулась. Несколько зим назад она даже представить не могла, что, завернувшись в шкуру медведя, будет лениво наблюдать за тихим заснеженным лесом. Черные силуэты деревьев, резко очерченные на фоне белого снега, напомнили ей время, когда она, замерзшая и уставшая от бесконечно повторяющихся монотонных дней, валила лес. Фолька до сих пор ярко помнила это. Помнила она и предательство жениха.  
  
\- Я могла бы просыпаться рядом с красивым мужчиной, а вместо этого просыпаюсь рядом с медведем, - задумчиво произнесла Фолька.  
  
\- В следующий раз подложу к тебе Оли, - донеслось откуда-то из шкуры.  
  
\- Предпочитаю твое медвежье ворчанье, нежели рулады Оли, - хохотнула воительница. - Как человек вообще может издавать такие звуки? Весь лагерь мучается бессонницей, когда спит Оли.  
  
Внезапно по шкуре прошлась волна, и из-под нее почти у самого носа Фольки высунулась огромная рука, в которой была зажата лента.  
  
\- Что это? - удивленно спросила Фолька.  
  
\- Лента, - буркнули ей в ответ. - Тебе.  
  
Воительница осторожно взяла ленту. Она была тонкой на ощупь и красиво переливалась на свету. Никогда в жизни Фолька не видела настолько красивую ленту, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, которые она обычно носила.  
  
\- Спасибо... - произнесла Фолька. - Где ты ее взял?  
  
Под шкурой шевельнулись, выражая негодование болтливостью людей, но ответили:  
  
\- Купил в Берсгарде, видел такие у девок, решил, что тебе тоже понравится.  
  
Воображение Фольки живо представило предводителя Воронов, покупающего ленту, и торговца, ошарашенного визитом необычного покупателя. Воительница прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.


End file.
